ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawaii Five-0
Hawaii Five-0 is a remake series of the original 1968 Hawaii Five-O series. It premiered on September 20, 2010, exactly 42 years to the day as the original and has continued to air ever since. Characters Protagonists Characters Steve McGarrett A Lt. Commander in the United States Navy and also a Navy SEAL, Steve is also the leader of the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force. He is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat and often prefers doing things his own way much to the chagrin of his partner, Danny Williams. Danny Williams A former police officer originally from New Jersey, Danny is also the second-in-command of the Hawaii Five-0 Task and also Steve McGarrett's partner. Prior to joining H50, Danny worked for the Honolulu Police Department. Despite his small height, Danny is a hothead with a vicious temper and has the insults and rant to match his fiery attitude. He usually berates Steve who has a tendency to do things his own way. Although this makes him unbearable at times, Danny is also fiercely loyal to the team and also very protective of his daughter, Grace Williams. Chin Ho Kelly The third member of H50, Chin was once a highly decorated cop who Steve's father, John trained. Chin's career was left in disgrace after he was accused of stealing money. Is the team's foremost expert on all things technology related and whenever he's in the field, Chin prefers riding his motorbike and using his shotgun over using his SUV and assigned handgun. Kono Kalakaua The fourth and final member of H50, Kono was once a champion surfer until a surfing accident in which she blew out her knee ruined her career. She is also Chin Ho Kelly's cousin. After recovering, Kono later joined the HPD Academy and was later assigned to H50. In addition to going undercover, Kono is also the team's sniper. Max Bergman The Chief Medical Examiner for the H50 team. Lori Westen A profiler from the Department of Homeland Security who temporarily joined the team on the orders of Governor Samuel Denning. She aided the team with her profiling skills but was later forced to resign from the team for good after taking the blame for an international incident. Jenna Kaye An Analyst with the CIA who temporarily joined H50, aiding the team in cases. She later left the team after leaving that her fiance, a CIA agent who had been supposedly killed during a raid was still alive. It was later revealed that Jenna was actually working for the crime-boss, Wo Fat and that in exchange for giving Wo Fat Steve, the crime boss would give her fiance. Unfortunately, Jenna discovered that her fiance was actually dead. After presumably outliving her usefulness to him, Wo Fat killed Jenna by shooting her in the chest as a horrified Steve looked on. History The Five-0 Task Force was formed in late September 2009 after Governor Pat Jameson contacted Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett (2010) in the hope of getting McGarrett who had returned home to bury his murdered father to head a new task force that she hoped would clean up the island of Hawaii. McGarrett was originally unwilling to take the job but later accepted after a confrontation with Detective Sergeant Danny Williams (2010), the HPD Detective from New Jersey who had been given the task of investigating the murder of Steve's father. Despite Danny's unwillingness to work alongside McGarrett, he was eventually recruited into the Task Force, becoming McGarrett's partner in the field as well as the second-in-command. McGarrett also recruited Detective Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly (2010) into the team, who in turn recruited his cousin Officer Kono Kalakaua (2010) during the assignment to capture Sang Min, one of Victor Hesse's accomplices. After that, the four members of the unnamed Task Force began to adjust to their new life although the Task Force was eventually named "Hawaii Five-0" after a jersey McGarrett had worn during his high school days. For the next year, 5-0 made a name for themselves as they began targeting and arresting various criminals including drug dealers and murderers. They even solved cases that had been cold for years and as such, gained immense popularity and successes. Agent Jenna Kaye who arrived to talk to Steve in "Ne Me'e Laua Na Paio" later joined the team albeit on a temporary basis with her expertise in toxins proving to be a huge when Danny was left hospitalized after being infected with sarin in "Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau". Unfortunately, the team's success brought them to the attention of crime boss, Wo Fat who sought to dispel the group permanently. In Oia'i'o (episode), McGarrett later discovered that Governor Jameson was corrupt and in league with Wo Fat. He later broke into the Governor's Mansion to confront her, only to end up being tasered by Wo Fat who shot Jameson with McGarrett's own gun , killing her instantly before placing the gun in McGarrett's hand and fleeing the scene. Chin who had joined the HPD along with some of his fellow HPD officers arrived at the Mansion and arrested McGarrett with an enraged Danny confronting Chin who told Danny that there was no H50 anymore. As a result, McGarrett was arrested and imprisoned while Chin was a member of HPD and Kono was later taken into custody for stealing $10 million from the forfiture locker after being identified in a line-up. A week or so later, in "Ha'i'ole", with the H50 team having been disbanded and the H50 Headquarters having been shut down as a result of McGarrett being imprisoned for Jameson's death, Danny sought to prove Steve's innocence by bringing in Joe White, Steve's Commanding Officer. While in prison, Victor Hesse on the orders of Wo Fat attacked Steve but at the last second, aided in Steve's escape by stabbing Steve so badly that Steve had to be brought to hospital for treatment. While in the ambulance, Steve eventually escaped and sought shelter at the home of Medical Examiner Dr. Max Bergman who successfully treated Steve's injuries before informing Danny and Chin of Steve's location. As this happened, Kono who was still suspended from HPD helped out by following and tracking down one of Wo Fat's own men in hopes of incriminating him. Unfortunately, while overseeing a meeting between Wo Fat and Kurt Hauff, Kono was captured and taken prisoner. Meanwhile, Danny and Chin went to the Mansion and discovered footage that showed that Steve was not the one who had killed Governor Jameson as everyone had originally assumed. In the process, they met Jameson's successor, Governor Samuel Denning who was also present at a stand-off when the HPD team sought to arrest Steve for escaping and once things had been cleared up, H50 was officially reopened with Steve, Danny and Chin returning to their original positions. Kono later escaped and informed the team of what had happened. Steve, Danny and Chin headed to a boat that Wo Fat was on but their search came up empty while Kono killed Hauff before discovering that Hauff possessed ingredients necessary to make a dirty bomb. A while later, Wo Fat was seen leaving the prison after killing Victor Hesse and it was also revealed that Jenna Kaye was working for him. Agent Lori Weston joined the team in "Ua Lawe Wale" and aided the team with her profiling skills while Jenna left the team for good after learning that her fiance might still be alive and Kono was eventually stripped off her badge by Captain Vince Fryer although this was later revealed to be a ruse so that Kono could go undercover to befriend a group of dirty cops led by Fryer's former partner, Frank Delano. Not knowing the truth, Chin grew increasingly concerned about his cousin with events coming to a head in "Ma'eme'e" where the team later arrested Kono after discovering that there was a dead body in the passenger seat of the car that Kono was driving with. However, Fryer eventually arrived at HQ and told the team the truth concerning the extent of the undercover operation that he and Kono had been working on for the last few months. This left Steve enraged and wondering why Fryer hadn't come to H50 for help with Fryer insisting that he couldn't because Delano still had eyes and ears in HPD. Eventually, and with H50's help, Kono and Fryer's operation to capture Delano and his corrupt group was successful although Kono was later shot in the right arm, receiving a permanent scar as a result. After the stand-off in the bank, Steve, angered over Fryer using Kono punched Fryer and told Fryer that no-one messed with his team. With the case solved, Kono eventually rejoined the H50 team with things carrying on as normal up until "Kil'ilua" when Jenna returned, begging for Steve's help in rescuing her fiancee who had been taken prisoner in North Korea. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a trap as it was revealed that Jenna was working for Wo Fat, having agreed to give him Steve in exchange for her fiancee. While Steve was captured and tortured for information into "Shelburne", Jenna was led to her fiancee but discovered that he was dead. Devastated, Jenna contacted the H50 team and informed them of what had happened with Danny, Lori, Kono and Chin along with Joe White and Lieutenant Commander Wade Gutches and a Navy SEAL team launching an operation to save Steve while preparations went underway and as the team were on their way to North Korea, Wo Fat, after realizing that Jenna had outlived her usefulness to him shot her dead in front of a restrained Steve who swore revenge against Wo Fat. The H50 and Navy SEAL team eventually reached North Korea and after an intense gunfight during which Wo Fat fled after being forced to abandon his plan to presumably bring Steve back to the U.S, Danny soon discovered Steve abandoned in the back of a truck and with that, the teams returned to the U.S, the rescue operation a success. During the flight back home, Chin revealed that he was engaged to be married to Dr. Malia Waincroft with the wedding eventually taking place during "Alaheo Pau'ole". Life for the team continued at a normal pace up until "I Helu Pu" with a case involving a young woman who had been killed during Governor Denning's silent auction ending with Lori being forced to resign from the task force for good. In "Ha'alele", Steve temporarily left the team to go to Japan to look for Joe White and seek answers in regards to the mysterious "Shelburne". As a result, Danny became the temporary team leader while the team tackled a serial killing case. In "Pa Make Loa", the H50 team along with the NCIS: Los Angeles Office of Special Projects team joined forces to stop a possible smallpox outbreak from happening. As a result of Dracul Comescu's presence in Hawaii, Sam Hanna and G. Callen arrived on the island where they helped Danny, Chin and Kono solve the case while Callen took revenge against Comescu by killing the other man, thus ending the raging feud between the two families but the case wasn't finished because the team soon learnt that a suspect of theirs had arrived in Los Angeles. This forced Callen and Sam to return to Los Angeles with Danny and Chin coming along to assist. In "Touch of Death", Danny and Chin arrived in the Office of Special Projects to assist the NCIS OSP team and after an intense case, the H50/NCIS teams were successful in stopping a possible smallpox outbreak from happening. With the case solved, Danny and Chin later bid farewell to their new friends before heading back to Hawaii. In "Ua Hopu" after spending two years searching for Wo Fat, Steve finally captured the criminal mastermind in a hotel in Tokyo, Japan and began preparing to bring Wo Fat back to Hawaii. Meanwhile, the team still under Danny's leadership invaded a warehouse and discovered the remains of Agent Anna Douglas, an agent with the CIA but her superiors weren't so forthcoming, even going to great lengths to make the case disappear. In the meantime, Steve and Wo Fat came under attack from members of the Japanese Yakuza who sought to kill Wo Fat in revenge for Wo Fat killing Adam Noshimuri's father, Hiro Noshimuri. Steve and Wo Fat formed a temporary partnership and were able to fend off the Japanese Yakuza long enough to get on a flight and head back to Hawaii where they were later confronted by Adam who sought revenge for his dead father. Danny, having escaped the clutches of the CIA who sought to close the case for good after revealing that Agent Douglas had been Wo Fat's handler later joined the team at the site with everyone engaging in a tense stand-off. Adam's lawyer, Ted Lansing tried to tell Adam to kill Wo Fat but Kono intervened, telling Adam that it wasn't worth it. In a moment of rage, Lansing grabbed a gun and sought to kill Wo Fat, only for Kono to shoot and kill Lansing instead. With the stand-off over, the H50 team finally reunited with Danny stepping down from his leadership position and resulting in Steve becoming the official leader once again. Hours later, Steve personally escorted Wo Fat to prison where he told the crime boss that prison was the place Wo Fat would die. Wo Fat didn't respond, instead simply smiling back. In the Season 2 finale episode, "Ua Hala", Captain Vince Fryer was lured to a crime scene and shot dead. Back in the H50 Headquarters, Joe arrived in and Steve angrily confronted him over the fact that Joe had known that Steve was in Japan and that Joe had kept moving "Shelburne" around. Tired of Joe manipulating him, Steve said that he'd find Shelburne on his own but Joe stated that now with Wo Fat behind bars, it was time for Steve to meet Shelburne. The team, however were instantly left grief-stricken and completely shocked upon learning of Fryer's murder and while at the crime scene, Max was shot by Hillary Chaver. As Kono, Chin and Joe rushed to treat Max, Steve and Danny gave pursuit to the shooter with the chase leading them to the Honolulu Police Department. As Danny searched for the shooter, Steve informed the rest of the department of Fryer's death before Danny announced that he had a location: the basement. Sergeant Duke Lukela later ordered for everyone to get out and while in the basement, having unknowingly passed the shooter at the time, Steve quickly picked up on the smell of gas while telling everyone to flee the building almost immediately. As everyone fled outside, the building exploded with both Chin and Kono being knocked unconscious due to the blast and although their injuries weren't life-threatening, the cousins were later taken to hospital and examined before being discharged where they rejoined Steve and Danny. Meanwhile, Chaver, having sustained injuries arrived at a veterinary hospital where after killing a receptionist, eventually forced the doctor to treat her at gunpoint just as the H50 team arrived on scene. Having been treated, Chaver later shot the doctor dead before producing a sniper rifle as she attempted to kill the team. Despite her best efforts, H50 managed to breach the hospital where they found the bodies of both the receptionist and the doctor. Much to Danny's distress, Steve unsurprisingly acted as a decoy and by wheeling a chair into the room, managed to distract Chaver just long enough for Steve to draw his gun and shoot her while stating that he had killed Chaver in revenge for Chaver killing Fryer. Hours later, as H50 went their separate ways, the true mastermind: Frank Delano managed to leave prison where it was revealed that he had blackmailed Chin into freeing him before giving Chin a terrible choice: to save either Malia or Kono. Chin opted to save Malia but when he got home, discovered that she had been shot and that she was bleeding heavily while Kono was later thrown overboard and seen struggling to survive as the current dragged her down. Elsewhere, Danny contacted Rachel and told her that he intended to fight her for full custody of Rachel. Meanwhile, Steve and Joe arrived in a small area in Japan where Joe led Steve to a hut and told Steve that all the answers he was looking for were in there before telling Steve that he was sorry. After looking back and realizing that Joe had disappeared, Steve approached the hut and knocked on the door, getting a shock when he discovered that "Shelburne" was none other than his supposedly dead mother, Doris McGarrett. Category:Series